


Alexander's Muddy Boots

by DownworldShadow



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Funny, M/M, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownworldShadow/pseuds/DownworldShadow





	Alexander's Muddy Boots

“Babe! I’m home!” Alec called out, his voice bellowing through the loft. 

Magnus stuck his head around the corner, he was busy putting away some extra potion ingredients he’d just brought back from Catarina’s. 

“Alexander! What on Earth are you covered in?” 

Alec looked down at himself like he wasn’t sure what Magnus was talking about.  “Oh I don’t know, the usual I guess. Demon ichor, blood, and probably some other random stuff.” 

“And your shoes! They’re caked in mud!” Magnus groaned. 

Alec looked down again, slowly picking up one foot at a time to examine the bottoms. “Yeah, well, we had to chase some shax demons through Central Park. We think they have a lair somewhere hidden around the base of the Alice in Wonderland statue. Definitely not good, since kids like to climb all over that thing.” 

Magnus made a disgusted face, his nose drawn up into a pinch. “Just stay right there and don’t move,” he said, pointing at the door. “I’m almost done here and I’ll clean all that off in a snap!” 

Alec wasn’t surprised. He hadn’t been living with Magnus long but he’d already determined, even in this short about of time, that he was most definitely a clean freak. Every time Alec walked through the door he felt like he was being inspected for random bits of debris and goo. Which of course just came with the job of being a Shadowhunter. 

“Here’s an idea,” Alec suggested. “How about I sit down over there on the _couch_ and wait for you to finish whatever it is you’re doing?” 

“No!” Magnus protested. “Don’t move a muscle!” His voice was getting louder and more annoyed. “Just let me put these Seelie tears in a clean bottle first. They’re very delicate and I can’t slosh them around unless I want to start a rain storm in the middle of the living room.” 

Alec rolled his eyes. He was tired, uncomfortable, and as much as he loved Magnus he didn’t like being told what to do. 

“So I guess if I move like this,” Alec said as he shuffled his feet closer toward the direction of the couch. “That’s not good?” His eyes twinkling with boyish glee, knowing he was driving Magnus crazy. 

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood don’t you dare move another inch! I’m not kidding,” Magnus threatened with an edge of panic in his voice. 

Alec didn’t pay any mind to his threats. He slowly moved even further into the room, smiling a mischievous grin. His muddy boots were leaving a nasty trail of dirt and muck across what were no doubt very expensive oriental rugs. The blood and ichor from his jacket was dripping red and black dots and splats in his wake. It was a awful mess. 

“Why are you so worried? You can clean all this up with one wave of your hand. It’s not a big deal,” Alec declared as he continued his messy march across the room. 

“Alright, you asked for it,” Magnus muttered under his breath. Then he turned around lightning fast and cast a bolt of beaming white magic right at Alec’s chest. 

“Ahhh!” Alec screamed as his body was engulfed in glowing wind and light, spinning round and round like a miniature tornado. Peeling away his filthy clothes while Alec was helpless to stop it. 

When the wind finally settled Alec was left standing breathless and shocked.  Looking down he discovered he was now completely naked with no sign of his clothes anywhere. 

“Magnus! What did you do with my clothes?” Alec cried as he cupped both hands between his legs, the embarrassment flaming bright red across his stunned face.

“Oh, I imagine they’re floating down the East River, or possibly already sunk to the bottom.”

“You did not!” Alec cried. 

“Oh I did.” Magnus fired back. 

“Those were my favorite boots!” 

“Well then you shouldn’t have tested me. Surely you know better than that. Rule #1 clearly states: Never defy a warlock.” 

Alec shuffled sideways towards their bedroom to grab some new clothes. But when he opened the drawers of his chest they were completely empty. Not a single pair of boxers or shorts, not even a sock!  He ran to the closet next and found that the entire left side, which normally was where all of his extra gear and pants were hung was completely bare. Only one lone coat hanger stood swinging back and forth on the empty rack. 

“Magnus!” Alec shouted nearly hysterical. “Please tell me all my gear isn’t in the East River too!” 

“No, some of it might be in the Hudson. I didn’t really pay attention to which river I sent them to.” 

Alec was frantic. How was he ever going to explain to the Clave his need for an entire new Shadowhunting wardrobe? Not to mention he’d never find another pair of boots that fit him so well. 

“Now don’t you feel just awful about making such a mess?” Magnus purred wickedly from the bedroom doorway.  He was leaning against the frame stirring what appeared to be a freshly made martini. 

“Yes, yes, I’m sorry OK? I didn’t think it was that big of a deal! I mean you have magic to clean it all up anyway, right?” Alec said, grabbing a pillow off the bed to cover his lower half. 

“Just because I have magic doesn’t mean you don’t have manners,” Magnus corrected him. 

Alec’s shoulder slumped and he suddenly felt very guilty for taking Magnus for granted. “I’m sorry, you’re right. I shouldn’t have just assumed you’d clean it up. That was a shitty thing to do. Will you forgive me?” 

Magnus continued stirring his drink enjoying watching Alec squirm. He’d already forgiven him anyway, he just wanted to prolong his suffering a bit more. For entertainment purposes. 

“Hmmm, if I agree to forgive you then how will you thank me?” 

Alec cocked his head to one side, playfully raising one eyebrow. “Oh I can think of a few things that might do the trick.” 

Magnus lifted his glass and took a long, slow sip. Then magic’d it away to some unknown location. “Is that so? Well I’m curious to see what you have to offer.” 

Alec slowly rounded the corner of the bed, tossed away the pillow he was holding, and walked toward Magnus wearing only his famous crooked grin.  “How about this?” 

Magnus swept his eyes down the length of Alec’s body discovering exactly what he had in mind.  His gaze lingered there a few moments then moved upward to meet Alec’s eyes with a look of intensity. “Tempting.” 

Alec closed the distance between them and took Magnus’ face in his hands.  “I’m sorry,” he repeated, gently kissing Magnus’ top lip. “Please,” he sweetly kissed the left corner. “Forgive,” he moved to the right corner, kissing it light as a feather. “Me.” 

Magnus smiled and Alec knew he’d won him over. He turned his head at a slight angle so he could dive in for a fully passionate kiss, momentarily taking Magnus’ breath away as only Alec could. 

When their lips finally broke apart Magnus figured it was time to end Alec’s torment.  He raised both hands from behind Alec’s back and with a simple flourish all of the missing clothes were returned, including the dirty ones which were now clean and looking good as new. 

Alec turned around and immediately saw his favorite boots. “Hey, I thought you said you put them in the river?” 

“Well obviously I lied,” Magnus responded devilishly. “Surely you’ve learned Rule #2 by now: Never trust a warlock. We have demon blood you know? We can’t help but show our devious side when someone tries to mess with us.” 

Alec turned back toward Magnus again, catching the sparkle in his eyes. “I hadn’t heard that one no, and what about Rule #3?” 

Magnus leaned in close and bit down hard on Alec’s bottom lip, pulling it between his teeth until it slipped through their sharp edges, snapping back into place. “Rule #3 is the most important of them all: Never kiss a warlock while naked unless you're prepared to be thoroughly fucked right here on the spot.” 

Alec’s blush erupted across his flushed cheeks as Magnus’ smoldering eyes penetrated his gaze. “Duly noted,” Alec murmured, feeling himself grow hard with the seductive tone of Magnus’ voice. “I’ll remember to step in extra sloppy mud puddles tomorrow on my way home.”

 

 

 


End file.
